Truth or Dare
by pennylane87
Summary: Two years after 'Cajun Spice'. A year has passed since Remy came back from New Orleans, now he’s part of the x-men and after a rough start he’s won their confidence, but there’s something else the Cajun is trying to win, the southern belle’s heart. R
1. the xgirls

**_Truth or dare_**

**Plot: ****Two years after Cajun Spice. A year has passed since Remy came back from New Orleans. Now he's part of the x-men and after a rough start he's won their confidence, but there's something else the Cajun is trying to win, a southern belle's heart. As they are sent together on a mission Remy manages to turn an awkward moment in a truth or dare game that allows him to take a step forward into his relation with her.**

**Finally I have a new idea for a fic, I'm still working on it, hope you like it. Again any correction as english isn't my mother language is more than welcome. So please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rogue nor Remy nor any X-men, none of the songs I've use and none Ben&Jerry's, just a few pints at my fridge I obviously love it!!**

**_XXXXX_**

The X-girls were chatting at Kitty's room, Rogue has just brought some ice cream pints, according to Jean the best way to heal a wounded heart, just what Kitty needs.

She's just broke up with Lance and was in the mood for girlie company and girlie talk, so she's asked the girls to join her at her room.

"Did yah miss meh girls? Well here ah'm and ah brought some company my good old friends Ben & Jerry"

"Awesome Rogue, let me see, let me see" screamed Jubilee

"Easy girl just let Rogue place 'her friends' down" Tabitha looked at Jubilee "Chill out it's just ice-cream"

"Just ice-cream? Tabitha are you ok? It isn't just 'ice cream' it's Ben & Jerry's" answered Jubilee pointing her spoon at Tabitha's face.

"Ok what do we have here… Strawberry, Strawberry Cheesecake, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Vanilla and mah favorite Cherry Garcia".

Rogue gave her friends cereal bowls, as she was unable to find anything better, and kept the Cherry Garcia for her.

"So Kitty, do you want to talk about it?" Jean asked

The girl sighed, looked down at her ice-cream and began to tell her friends why she decided to take a break from her relationship with Avalanche.

"But like you mean it? I mean is this for real? You guys have split up before" asked Amara

"No, this time is like for real"

"And how yah feel Kit?" Rogue asked

"I'm like fine, I mean I still care about him, but is different this time, besides there is like this other guy"

"So you broke up with Lance because you like other guy?" asked excitedly Jubilee "What a thrill! Who is he? Is he one of the Institute's guys?"

"Again kid calm down. Jeez sometimes you really can be a pain in the ass" Tabitha said to Jubilee

"It's like ok Tab I don't mind" answered Kitty

"Ok, so let's guess who he is" Tabitha said as a mischievous look cross her face. "He can't be someone of the Brotherhood. I mean after dating Lance you have to move on. Despite that Pietro is kinda' cute, I could totally hook up with him"

"Come on Tab, Kit can't be talkin' about him". Rogue said looking at Kitty

Kitty denies it "No, none Brotherhood, he's like one of our teammates"

"Ok then, it can't be Scott, right Jeanie? It can't be Jamie he's just a kid and he surely isn't Logan he's way too old. So we have Bobby and Kurt" Tabitha glanced at Kitty.

"Neither of them right Kitty?" Jean said. A part of her kind of knew who was Kitty's new love interest, after all she has telepathic abilities.

"And Kurt is still dating Amanda" Amara added

"So what about the new guys?" suggested Jubilee "you know that two former Acolytes"

"But of course, is Gambit isn't he?" screamed Tabitha "well I've to admit he's way too handsome. Great body, charming eyes, that sexy Cajun accent, the way he moves"

Tabitha went on and on describing Gambit and Rogue couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Kitty was her best friend, she can't be in love with Gambit, not with him. It wasn't like she cares about him, or does she? But if Kitty's feelings where true, she can't blame on Gambit for date her, after all there was nothing between them, he flirts with her but with whom he doesn't. Besides Kitty can give Gambit something she never will, a skin-to-skin contact.

"Rogue are you like all right?" Kitty asked her friend "you seem like lost somewhere"

"Ah… ah'm fine Kit, absolutely… and hey congrats' of yah and Remy, ah mean Gambit, he seem like a nice guy after all"

"What are like you talking about Rogue" Kitty stared at her friend "didn't you hear like anything I've just said? I've just told you that I kind of like Piotr. He's like the one I want to date, not Gambit"

Rogue blushed up bright red. _'Just great Rogue show everyone in tha room that yah feel something for the Cajun'_ she thought.

"Remy? Oh lá lá… I think our southern friend has something going on for the thief" Tabitha mocked at Rogue "come on Rogue tell us why you call him 'Remy' instead of Gambit? I thought you kinda' hate him… but instead I think you kinda' like him, don't you?"

What are yah talkin' about? There's nothing to say"

"Come on Rogue" Jubilee said "now that Tabitha points it out I've saw the way you two look at each other, you can't deny it"

"Besides" Kitty added "you like keep that Queen of Hearts card he gave you when he kidnapped you, like before he joined us. I saw it once when we use to share the room"

"And you're so blushed right now" Amara giggled, "It's so obvious you are attracted to him. You actually like the thief"

"Ok enough! If Rogue has feelings for Gambit it's kind of something private" Jean said looking at the girls and then back to Rogue "You can tell us what you want when you want". The redhead kind of knew Rogue has feelings for Gambit and how uncomfortable all this situation was, again she has telepathic powers. "For now I think that's enough, let's talk about something else" She smiled at Rogue.

As the girls began to talk about next summer and that trip to Hawaii Ororo wants to make as a team, Rogue thought about Remy _'that damn Cajun and his charming manners I can't help it'_.

The girls keep talking until a familiar voice mentally interrupted them

'_Rogue, Gambit, could you please come to my office'. _Rogue's face turned seriously as she became to worry about Xavier's request. Why the Professor wanted to see her and why he'd ask for Gambit to? She shuddered at the possibility of being in any kind of trouble.

"So Rogue there's something you didn't tell us? Something involving 'Remy'" Tabitha asked teasing Rogue again "Something that might upset the Professor. God girl what did you two do?"

"Ah… ah… nothing… ah don't understand why…" Rogue mumbled as she walked towards the door. She was very upset.

**_XXXXX_**


	2. the mission

She went downstairs and ran into Gambit, which made things even more uncomfortable. But as she faced him, she could see the confusion on his eyes too _'so he has no any idea either'_ she thought. So what could all this be about, her recent dreams maybe. She was so embarrassed by the possibility that she quickly blushed.

"_Chère_, are ya all right?" Rogue looked at Gambit but didn't say anything, they were standing at Professor's door. She knocked and opened the door, knowing that he was expecting them. Xavier was at his desk.

"Rogue, Remy, please come in and take a seat". They sat down and after a couple of minutes in silence Rogue asked.

"So why are we here Professor, is there somethin' yah need ta tell us?"

"Yes, Rogue, there is. You two are going to be send on a very important mission"

Rogue breathed out.

"And what kind of mission is dat Professor?" Remy asked, he seemed a little relaxed too

"I'm sending you Mr. Lebeau and Rogue to Muir Island"

"Muir Island?" asked Rogue

"Yes, Muir Island is a research center for genetic mutations. I'll ask you to meet Dr. Moira MacTaggert, an old friend of mine".

"And all dis because?" Remy said

"I think Magneto is trying to recruit a new team, as his old Acolytes well you know, split up" He looked at Gambit and continued "and as a research center Muir Island seems to be a very probable place for him to begin his search".

"But why us, why not Jean and Scott or Logan and Ororo?" asked nervously Rogue

"Well child, Jean and Scott will depart tomorrow to Washington. Logan is in Canada at some personal business and this is a mission for two, besides Mr. Lebeau has worked for Magneto before and knows his ways, something that can be really helpful".

"Ah see"

"Ok then, so you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. That's all, Moira will help you in anything you need"

Rogue and Gambit left the office and as they were walking back to their rooms, he said

"So a trip, _chère_, just the two of us"

"Don't even think about it Cajun, whatever was the thought that crossed yah mind. This is a serious thing, tha Professor is countin' on us"

"Remy never said it wasn't, he's just glad for the Professor trust and for the _très_ _belle_ companion. Just as dat trip to N'awlins we had two years ago"

"Ah beg yah pardon, a trip? As ah remember ya kidnapped me, so it doesn't count as a trip to me"

"Whatever it was ya enjoy it, _chère_"

"No ah don't"

"Sure ya don't" Remy smirked

**_XXXXX_**

The next morning Rogue woke up early and hungry, she went downstairs looking for something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Kitty, Jean and Scott were already there. The young couple said goodbye took their luggage and left the two girls alone. Rogue noticed the way they looked at each other, the love and devotion they had, but whereas Kitty smiled she turned away.

"Like you saw that Rogue. Jean and Scott are like the best couple ever"

"If yah said so"

"Like of course I do, they are made to each other. Do you still remember when you like had this crush on Scott?"

"Please Kit that was a long time ago"

"I know, like until some thief made his appearance"

"Gawd Kit now yah sound like Tab"

"Like come on Rogue, admit it" the southern girl remained quiet, so Kitty decided to change tactics. "Look Rogue, I'm like serious here, you deserve it girl"

Her tactic worked, Rogue turned up to face her friend, eyes wide open.

"Deserve what?"

"Like, you know love, a boyfriend"

"Yeah right"

"What? Like what's wrong with that"

"Wha' is wrong. Kitty listen to yourself, yah know me, yah know about mah powers. Ah'm not like yah, or Jean, or Tabitha and ah'll never be" her eyes became tearful.

"It's about time you stop like feel sorry for yourself, manage our powers is difficult to every one of us. I think that behind that fear of hurting someone, is like the fear of someone hurting you, that's why you're like always on the defensive"

"Ah don't know what are yah talking about, ah'm not afraid of anything. And ah think yah're like forgetting ah can kill any of yah just by a single touch"

"Look Rogue, I like know you think this is not of my business, but in fact it is, you're like my best friend and I care about you, I really do, and I think that if you give yourself the chance it might be easier to handle your powers"

Rogue listened to her friend, she never thought Kitty could be that serious, she was always a funny and naïve girl, but now here she was telling her the true. Because she knows Kitty was kind of right, although she doesn't want to accept it.

"Rogue you're like such a beautiful girl and, it's like nice to have someone watching over you" Rogue couldn't believe what Kitty has just said, her mind went back to that trip to New Orleans two years ago.

Just then Remy walked into the kitchen, he'd listened that last thing Kitty has just said to Rogue, but he didn't mention it.

"So, _chère_, are you ready. We'll leave in two hours" he turned to Kitty "_Bonjour chaton_"

"Hi Gambit, are you like hungry? I'm making waffles, you want some?"

Rogue wasn't comfortable so she decided to leave "Ah have to pack, see yah later guys" Rogue stood up and left the kitchen.

"It's everything fine _chaton_? It seem dat something was bothering Rogue"

"Yes everything it's like ok, you know Rogue, she can be like a little weird sometimes. It was just like something Tabitha said to her last night" Kitty thought she was saying too much. "Gambit can I like ask you something?"

"_Bien sûr mon petite chaton_"

"Do you like care about Rogue. I mean do you like have feelings for her or something?"

Gambit didn't expect that, but he remembered what Kitty had said to Rogue and decided to be sincere with the girl, after all she was Rogue's best friend.

"_Oui_, Remy cares 'bout her a lot, more than he ever thought he could care 'bout a girl"

In fact he cares about her more than he would like to accept. Kitty turned to see Gambit and saw the feeling in his eyes as he answered her, just before she could say something Kurt entered into the kitchen attracted by the smell of the fresh waffles.

**_XXXXX_**


	3. truths and dares

**Hey there!!! I hope you like this new chapter it was going to be just about Rogue and Remy on the mission, but then the idea of a little Kitty-Kurt conversation came up (allyg1990 kind of gave me the idea)**

_**Thanks to gambitfan85, allyg1990, AngelblazeRobrae and Crack4sure for you reviews**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything: X-men, songs, nothing!**

**_XXXXX_**

**At the Mansion**

After Rogue and Gambit left Kitty kept on thinking about her friend and what Gambit had told her; she didn't like Remy when she met him, at the time he was an Acolyte, she dislike him even more after kidnapping Rogue; but then one day he came to the Institute asking for the Professor and became an X-men so as her teammate she was suppose to liked him –or at least she thought that– and maybe she was the only one, because besides Ororo and the Professor no one seem to liked him very much at that time.

After a while things changed, all became more sympathetic towards Gambit, seeing him as another team member, but then there was his manners towards Rogue, everybody could see the way he treated her and no one seem to liked it, specially Logan and Kurt. But she was different, as the flirtatious began she thought two major things: her best friend deserved it, Rogue deserved love; and secondly she was sure that Gambit feelings were true, she could see that in those strange eyes of him, and that's why she was determined to get those two southern together.

'Like as sure as my name is Katherine Pryde' she said to herself while serving Kurt a pair of soft, thick and moist waffles.

"So here you have dear Kurt, like not even IHOP can make it better, I'm like totally the best cooker at the mansion"

"I vhouldn't be so sure if I vhere you Kitty"

"Hey what do you mean? Aren't my waffles like the greatest ones?"

"Vhell yes, but only the vhaffles, after that day you cooked lasagna I've decided not take more chances vhit your meals, except for this vhonderful vhaffles"

"That day I'd a problem with the oven, it doesn't mean I can't cook"

"If you said so"

"Ok like enough furry boy, keep going and you won't have a single piece of waffle"

"No!!! I'm sorry Kitty please forget vhat I've just said… and make me another"

Kitty sighed and turned around to the stove, that blue boy was never full.

"So, Kitty vhere are Rogue and Gambit going?"

"I'm note sure, like on some mission the Professor sent them but I'm not sure where, like an island or something"

"You mean just the two of them? ALONE in an island?"

"Jeez Kurt, come on, like don't act like the little jealous brother again, Rogue is a grown-up girl"

"I know it, grown-up enough to be Gambit's target… _Scheisse_, I knew I wouldn't have trusted him"

"That's not fair, Gambit is like part of the team and he's an X-men, just like you and me. I didn't trust him before but he has like proved he's with us, which has been hard for him, specially because of you, Scott and Logan who treat him like a skunk; not to mention that after he like started to flirt with Rogue you and Logan want to kill him"

"And vhy are you cheering him?"

"I'm not cheering him, I mean I don't have like anything against him, but above all I do this for Rogue… see I think like she totally likes him, but is afraid of accept it and God knows the girl needs like some happiness and love in her life"

"Vhat you mean? Rogue is happy here and I love her, you love her"

"Kurt I'm like not talking about family love… I think they could be like an amazing couple"

"Vhat?? No, no, no, no Rogue would ever hook up with that thief"

"Jeez Kurt you just like don't get it!" Kitty was almost screaming "Ok I have like enough of this fraternal jealousy, I'm gonna take a bath" after saying this Kitty went upstairs straight to her room, she didn't want to meet Piotr in the corridor _'He like totally couldn't see me looking like this'_ she thought, although she looked pretty in her Victoria's Secret sweatpants.

**_XXXXX_**

**The Mission**

As Gambit and Rogue were making their way towards Muir Island an unexpected thing occurred; Dr. Moira McTaggert left the island to attend personal business involving her son and in the hurry she forgot to inform her partners about the Xavier's students. As soon as Rogue and Gambit arrived the island they're taken for Magneto's Acolytes and despite their arguments and attempts to explain they were in fact Professor Xavier's students they ended up locked in a cell powers inhibited.

"Ah just can't believe this is happenin' as if being in a mission with yah wasn't enough"

"C'mon _chère_, Remy, knows how worst a cell can be"

"Ah'm not talkin' about the cell, yah idiot, ah'm talkin' about everything around this damned mission, startin' with yah" Rogue was clearly very upset so Remy tried to calm her down.

"Relax Rogue, Remy can see ya're upset but it's just a matter of time before things sort out" he walked towards Rogue suspecting there was more in her than just anger.

"Stay away from mah, yah damned Cajun, if it wasn't fah yah, ah would never ended up in a cell"

"Please Rogue, dis is a mistake, it's has nothing to do with Remy; dat friend of the Professor isn't here, but as she comes back…" Rogue didn't let Gambit finish

"As ah remember yah are in fact a former Acolyte, so Ah think yah're the reason we're here. This has never happened to mah, if ah'd travel with someone else, like Kurt or Scott". Her last words hurt him more than he ever imagined, the only mention of Cyclops reminded him the feelings she used to have for him.

'_So de girl wants to fight. Ok then'_ he thought "Oh, Remy gets it, ya would like to be trapped in a cell, powerless, along with Cyke don' ya, _chère_? Gambit saw the anger increasing in her eyes as she looked at him.

"What the hell are yah talkin' about?"

"C'mon _chére_, Remy knows how ya used to feel about him"

"Well yah just said it, used to, not anymore"

"And dat's 'cause Remy walked into your life, right _chère_?"

"Gawd how didn't ah imagine yah will say somethin' like that. Just fah yah to know, not every girl in tha world wants yah Gambit"

"And just for ya to know, Remy doesn't want to be wanted by every girl. Remy just wants to be wanted by ya Rogue"

"That's just it, ah can't take it anymore" Rogue sighed "but as we're locked up in here ah can't do much, just stay away from meh" and as she told him that she sat down in a corner.

"C'mon Rogue, Remy didn't mean to upset ya"

"Yeah? Well yah just did it" and she meant it, he could see the anger turning into sadness in her eyes, and realized he has to do something before it was too late.

"_Alors_, let's start over Rogue, we might be here for a while. What do ya say we play a little game?" as Gambit asked Rogue he pulled out a pack of cards of his trench coat.

"Yah're not going to make mah play any strip poker Swamp Rat. Besides unlike yah, ah'm not good at playing cards". Remy saw the change in Rogue's attitude so he kept on the 'playing a game' plan.

"Ok then we can play something else, any game ya want Rogue"

"Well ah don't know, as we're trapped in a cell there aren't many options"

"What about _**Truth or Dare**_?" He looked at Rogue knowing exactly what to say to encourage her "Do ya have the guts to play with Remy, _chère_?"

"Of course ah do" Rogue gave Gambit a mischievous glance, it wasn't to be that easy to intimidate her "Ah just wonder if yah can handle me Cajun"

Just hearing her saying that excited him. He made his best to remain calm and; he wanted a kiss and was determined to get one.

"So, Remy, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ah dare yah to…" Rogue kind of hesitate a little "Ah believe it may be difficult think of a dare being locked up here"

"Remy wouldn't be dat sure _chère_, there are many things yah can defy _moi_"

"Ok, ah dare yah to stop talkin' about yah in third person"

"C'mon Rogue are ya serious?"

"Yes ah'm, it will make meh trust yah. Ah mean, like to be sure yah're being sincere as long as this game lasts"

"_Très bien_ then, although ya didn't need that Rogue, I'm always sincere wit' ya"

"Yeah right"

"_Allors_ Rogue, truth or dare?" Rogue hesitated a little, she knew the Cajun would find the way to hit on her whatever she chose. She thought dare might be easier, she didn't feel like open herself to the Cajun, not yet.

"Dare"

"I dare ya to take off your gloves"

"What? No way"

"C'mon Rogue, we're powerless here"

"Ah know, but what if our powers come back and we didn't realize it. Ah mean what if this stupid power inhibitors fail"

"Remy doesn't think so, we're their prisoners, and ya could bet they want to keep us that way"

"Hey, yah just said Remy"

"As long as ya don't play fair, neither did Remy… C'mon Rogue trust _moi_". Rogue took off her gloves.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ah dare yah to take off your trench coat, as yah seem so sure of us being powerless"

"Ok" Remy laughed, "Ya're making this so easy _chère_, I think I will beat ya"

"Don't be so sure Cajun"

"Truth or dare" Rogue chose again

"Dare"

'_Ok let's make it easy, so the fille ends up trusting me blindly'_ Remy thought, "I dare ya to call me Remy, not Gambit nor Swap Rat nor anything"

"That's it? Ok… what were yah saying about beating meh? Truth or dare?"

"Truth". Remy was determined to gain Rogue's absolute confidence. She remained in silence as she thought a question. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to seem like a girl in love, although she couldn't help it.

"Why didn't yah come back with meh? Ah mean, why did yah stay in New Orleans two years ago?"

"I needed to sort out some problems before I could leave. It wasn't just _mon père_, there were issues 'tween the guilds. I wanted to quit that kind of life, but it wasn't easy, it took me some time…" He looked at Rogue "but at the end I did it, I achieved it and I came back, and just for ya to know, I came back for ya _chère_". Rogue was startled by his answer and he noticed it, so trying to make it less uncomfortable, went on with the game.

"Truth or dare, Rogue?"

"Dare"

"Still don't trust me, right chère?"

"No, is not that… ah just wanna see how much 'dare' ideas yah can have as we're here"

"Ok den… sing Rogue"

"What?" Rogue try to laugh but she was a little shocked

"Ya heard me, _mon amour_, I dare ya to sing an entire song… c'mon take your pick"

"Ah can't believe this is happenin' ok then but don' look at me"

"Why not… do I make ya nervous?"

Rogue took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to sing a girlie song she used to like. She would never accept it, but when she used to share her room with Kitty Pride she started to like some of the music her roommate listened. As changeable as her feelings, Kitty used to hear any kind of music, but for Rogue's taste the better ones where those the girl listened after a fight with Lance.

_**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
**__**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
**__**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
**__**Why'd you turn away, here's what I have to say  
**__**I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
**__**Grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided  
**__**Why should I care, cause you weren't there  
**__**When I as scared, I was so alone.  
**__**You need to listen  
**__**I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
**__**And I'm in this thing alone  
**__**Am I just some chick you placed beside you  
**__**To take somebody's place  
**__**When you turn around can you recognize my face  
**__**You used to love me, you used to hug me  
**__**But that wasn't the case, everything wasn't ok  
**__**I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
**__**Grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided  
**__**Why should I care, cause you weren't there  
**__**When I as scared, I was so alone.  
**__**You need to listen  
**__**I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
**__**And I'm in this thing alone  
**__**Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud  
**__**Crying out loud, I'm crying out loud**_

Rogue sighed, she couldn't believe what has just done, she was all blushed facing the floor '_Gawd what have I done'_ she thought.

Remy was surprised as well, maybe Rogue wasn't the best singer, '_thank God she doesn't want to be one'_. However it wasn't the singing but the song what amazed him, those lyrics, it was like she opened herself trough them.

"So is that what ya think chère? Is that how ya feel 'bout me, 'bout us?"

"Ah don't know what are yah talkin' about, ah just did as yah told and sang"

"C'mon Rogue, stop it, why can't ya trust _moi_? Why can't ya tell _moi_ how ya feel?"

He looked at her, waiting any kind of answer, but she didn't say anything. Hopeless he sighed and told her "Dare"

Rogue felt so bad about it, she really wanted to be able to talk to him, she wished it so much, but at the same time she was so afraid. She sighed as she heard him choose between truth and dare, before she even asked him.

"Ok, is your time to sing sugah"

"I don't thing ya can use my challenges _chère_, but that's ok, I'll sing for ya"

_**On the corner of main street  
**__**Just trying to keep it in line  
**__**You say you wanna move on and  
**__**You say I'm falling behind  
**__**Can you read my mind?  
**__**Can you read my mind?  
**__**I never really gave up on  
**__**Breakin' out of this two-star town  
**__**I got the green light  
**__**I got a little fight  
**__**I'm gonna turn this thing around  
**__**Can you read my mind?  
**__**Can you read my mind?  
**__**The good old days, the honest man,  
**__**The restless heart, the Promised Land  
**__**A subtle kiss that no one sees  
**__**A broken wrist and a big trapeze  
**__**Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
**_'_**Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
**__**Before you go, can you read my mind?  
**__**It's funny how you just break down  
**__**Waitin' on some sign  
**__**I pull up to the front of your driveway  
**__**With magic soakin' my spine  
**__**Can you read my mind?  
**__**Can you read my mind?  
**__**The teenage queen, the loaded gun  
**__**The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
**__**A southern drawl, a world unseen  
**__**A city wall and trampoline  
**__**Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
**_'_**Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
**__**Before you jump, tell me what you find  
**__**When you read my mind  
**__**Slippin' in my faith until I fall  
**__**You never returned that call  
**__**Woman, open the door, don't let it sting  
**__**I wanna breathe that fire again  
**__**She said I don't mind, if you don't mind  
**_'_**Cause I don't shine if you don't shine**_

Rogue was stunned and a little hypnotized by both his eyes and his voice.

"Remy… ah… ah don't know what to say"

"Then don say anything _chère_. Truth or dare?" She looked at him, a little disappointed by his way back to the game, but couldn't help it, she herself hadn't say anything before, after her song. Rogue hesitated a little, she was ready to talk to him.

"Truth"

"Ya mean it… that song. Ya mean it? Is that the way ya feel?"

"Ah think so… Ah mean maybe at the beginnin' when ah get back from New Orleans along with the X-men. Ah was angry at yah, for leaving me behind and walked away with your dad, for not coming back with meh. Ah knew yah were doin' the right thing, but ah wanted yah beside meh. When we were at New Orleans ah felt like any girl, not thinkin' about mah powers just enjoyin' your company, then ah realized it was yah, yah were able to make meh feel that way"

"But I came back Rogue, I joined the X-men, I did it for ya... Ya m' life Rogue"

Rogue burst into tears

"It's not that simple Remy, yah know about my powers… ah can't have skin to skin contact, yah deserve better than meh; who cares about a girl no one can touch, who could even want her"

"How can ya say all that shit? What makes ya decide what is better for _moi_? _Chère_, I care 'bout ya, more than ya could ever imagine, I love ya Rogue" He took her hand and asked "truth or dare?"

"What? Gawd Remy yah really know how get the girl don't yah?" She sighed, "It isn't even your turn"

"I don't care, and I do know how t' get the girl" He didn't even wait for an answer "I dare ya t' touch me Rogue"

"WHAT are yah crazy or somethin' yah wanna get killed?"

"Please Rogue, we're powerless here and I'm looking forward to it. God knows how much I want it".

"Yeah talk meh about it. Please Remy like ah haven't realize it. Ah can see the lust in those red eyes of yah. Yah didn't care about me, ah know ah'm some kind of challenge to yah, the 'untouchable girl' must be an irresistible target for the thief. Well Gambit, this is a prize yah aren't goin' to win"

"I can't believe that after all I'd told ya, ya still don't believe _moi_, please Rogue I mean it, I care 'bout ya" He took her hands into his and looked at her "'K it started out only as a flirtatious thing, then I learned 'bout your powers and defy myself, but at some point along the way I fell in love wit' ya" He took a deep breathe and continued "C'mon _chère_, ya know ya're not the first girl in m' life, but I'd never cared for any other as I do for ya Rogue"

While speaking, Gambit grabbed Rogue and wrapped his arms around her; she had finally stopped crying and they stood there embracing each other.

"Please _chèrie,_ don't cry, it tear _moi_ apart"

Rising up on her tiptoes Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and kissed him deeply. She loved him, and he loves her back, she knew it.

"Ah love yah too Remy, ah never think ah could feel this way. Ah've always been afraid of mah powers, always steppin' aside afraid of hurtin' someone. Pushin' everybody away and mostly yah, because yah're the one ah care the most"

"Ya don have t' be afraid _chère_, y' m' life Rogue, and if I'd to, I'll wait ya forever"

"Ah want to be with yah too, but ah don' want to hurt yah Remy, not yah. Ah'll never forgive mahself if anything happens to yah because of mah fault"

"We'll find the way Rogue, just not make all the decisions by yourself, we're together in this…" he wrapped his arms tight around her "_Je t'aime chère_"

"Remy, do yah really believe we're going to make it?"

"Trust me"

"Always Remy…"

Gambit cupped Rogue's face and kissed her again, as their tongues met Rogue let out a little groan and he deepened the kiss. Slowly they lay down, he placed her softly upon his trench coat and pulled her body close to him. They stayed there embracing each other, with his arms wrapped around her waist Remy cuddled Rogue until she fell asleep. He remained by her side, looking at her sleeping, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, that he couldn't avoid thinking about how much he loves her _'Goodnight chére, Je t'aime'_ he whispered in her ear and kissed her gently, then he fell asleep too.

**_XXXXX_**

**_"Trust me"  
"Always Remy..." Quote from Uncanny X-men #385_**

_**I hope this chapter wasn't too long, as always tips and corrections are much appreciated. About the songs I just couldn't help it I always end up using songs in my fics…**_

_**pennylane87**_


	4. the next morning

**Hey there!!! so here's a new chapter, I tried to make things a little hard for Rogue and Remy so I hope you like it. **

_**Thanks again to gambitfan85, allyg1990, AngelblazeRobrae, Crack4sure and **__**XxXFairyQueenXxX,**__** I'm glad you like the story and really enjoy reading your reviews.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue, nor Remy, nor any X-men!**

_**XXXXX**_

The next morning Remy waked up and frighten when he didn't see Rogue by his side, he quickly got up and saw her by the little window of the cell; she's already pulled her hair back in a ponytail, her white lock falling around her face, and was looking outside in some kind of attempt to see what was going on.

"Good mornin' _chére_"

"Hi Remy"

"Did ya sleep well?"

"Yeah, kind of"

"I'm sure sleeping with Remy isn't that bad, _chére_"

"Ah'm not talking about that… it was the best night of mah life Remy. Ah'm talkin' about being here, don't yah think it's about time that the Professor or someone begin to worry about us. Ah mean nobody found weird that we haven't call or anything"

"Don worry chére, it has been just one day since we left the Institute. I'm sure we'll be out o' dis cell soon". Although she seems to be really scared _'mon petite is so fragile'_ Remy thought; he didn't want to talk about the cell, the Professor or the mission; he wanted to talk about them and their struggling relationship.

"_Chère_?"

"Yah?"

"Ya wanna talk 'bout anything?"

"Why should ah?"

"C'mon Rogue, ya know what I mean"

"Ah don't know, ah mean maybe ah do… yah wanna talk about it?"

"Well in fact, I do" He approached her by the window "Ya know you're the only thing that matters to me Rogue. I'll do anything for ya _chère_".

Before he could said anything a woman opened the cell, she presented herself as Dr. Moira McTaggert, Professor Xavier's former partner and friend, she was clearly ashamed by the situation and apologized to Rogue and Gambit several times.

"Kids I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have occurred, I've to left the Island and in the hurry I totally forgot about telling the other doctors about you. They just did it as a security measures, as Charles told you, we're a very important piece in the mutant research"

"It's ok Dr. McTaggert, we're fine and yah just remove those power inhibitors" Rogue looked at Remy's face as he heard her talking.

"Please call me Moira"

"Ok, so Moira, do yah know why we're here?"

"Of course I do Rogue"

"Yah even know mah name!"

"Sure I do. Rogue, Gambit" she said looking at both of them "I know all about you and your powers, I've files about you two here"

As Rogue and Remy exchange a look, Moira continued.

"Look, Muir Island is a research center for genetic mutations, as I'm supposed Charles has told you, and we have files of any single mutant dead or alive. That's what we believe Magneto wants, our information and you two are here to take a copy of them back to Charles. I think he wants to keep an eye on every mutant using Cerebro, just to be prepared when Magneto approached them. Gambit maybe you might have an idea of the kind of mutant Magneto is after"

"Remy isn't dat sure. Have been working with the X-men for a year now"

"It's ok, don't worry then"

Rogue noticed the coldness in Remy's words, as she thought Moira has, and just then she realized that he hadn't talk since they were freed from the cell. His glance was lost somewhere else and she kind of intuited why it might be.

_**XXXXX**_

In order to redeem the offence Dr. Moira McTaggert offered Rogue and Remy a private jet to return to the Institute. Rogue thought that in their long way back home she could have a talk with Remy, they needed to put things straight before they arrived home. As soon as they took their seats Rogue spoke to him.

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Is somethin' botherin' yah?"

"What do ya think _chère_?"

"Ah don't know, ah think so. Ah mean yah'd hardly say a word to meh not to mention looked at meh since we got out of that damn cell"

"And ya just can't wonder why, can ya Rogue?"

"Ah can notice and ah can feel it too, what do yah think of me Cajun, that ah'm some kind of insensitive girl, ah might be untouchable but ah have feelings too"

"Then why ya hid' them Rogue?"

"What do yah mean?"

"Ya know what I mean… ya're running away from your feelings again, as always"

"Remy yah have to understand meh, it's hard to meh too… ah don't want to hurt yah!! As ah told yah, ah'll never forgive mahself if anything ever happens to yah because of meh, because of mah powers!!"

"_Bien_, I heard ya d' first time _chère_, and told ya I don't care"

"Yah say that now, but what about later, when yah get tired of meh, tired of a girl yah can't touch…"

"_Merde_ Rogue!!! I just can't believe it, ya're going the same way again. What do Remy has to do for ya to believe _moi_?" He looked at her, she could see the anger and the hurt in his eyes "_Non_, wait I'd done everything…" He took a deep breathe and said "Ya know what, forget it, _chère_, ya choose not to believe m', not to trust m' and I'm just too tired of it"

Rogue stared at him and got back to her seat trying to keep the tears back; she wanted to tell him how much she loves him and how much their night together had meant to her. She knew he was telling the true, but she was afraid of loosing him, of hurting him and of getting hurt. She thought it was better this way, yes it hurts so much but was for the best. She turned to the window and tried to get some sleep.

_**XXXXX**_

_**So this was kind of a short chapter I hope you liked it, wait for the next one. Rogue and Remy came back to the Institute; I'll put Kitty on it because I like her so so much.**_

_**Take care **_

_**pennylane87**_


	5. you stole my heart

**Hi everybody! So here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! **

**Thanks again to my dear readers, I'm so glad you people are liking '**_**Truth or Dare'**_

_**A big thank you to: **__**gambitfan85, allyg1990, AngelblazeRobRae, Crack4sure, XxXFairyQueenXxX, and**__** b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc. I love reading your reviews!!**_

**Disclaimer: again I don't own Rogue, Remy or any X-men, nor the Mansion although I would love to have one!**

_**XXXXX**_

A couple of hours later the jet landed on the Institute and before Rogue could speak to Remy he got off without saying a word. She didn't want to end up things like this, they should get along well even if they weren't a couple, beside they have been friends before, yes maybe not the best friends but they might be now. Resigned she stood up and walked towards the mansion.

'_Mr. Lebeau, Rogue, welcome back I've talked with Moira so I'm informed about your incident at Muir Island. I'll let you rest tonight but please come to my office tomorrow morning'_ the voice of the Professor resounded in both southern heads as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Rogue tried to tell him something but he went by without a word.

A tired Rogue went upstairs straight to her room, she wanted to scream, to cry, she was such a fool, as she slammed the door behind her a well knowing little head appeared trough one of her bedroom's walls; an upset Kitty stared at her.

"God Rogue are you like ok?"

"Please Kit leave meh alone"

Very well know for doing exactly the opposite of what others said, Kitty let the rest of her body went trough the wall and sat down on the little green couch near the bed.

"I can notice something is like bothering you Rogue, come on, we're like best friends tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Rogue was almost screaming as she talked with Kitty "Yah wanna know what's wrong Kit, well yah're lookin' at it…"

Kitty nodded, she didn't get it

"Meh!! Ah ruined it Kit, ah ruined it foreveh"

"Jeez Rogue like sit down, I don't know what are you talking about; you like ruined what?"

"Everythin'… every single chance ah could ever have with him"

"You mean like Gambit right?"

"Of course Kit, who else"

"So what happens? The Professor like told us something about a misunderstood in that island but…"

"Weh spent a night trapped in a cell, it was bizarre and uncomfortable at first, but then things changed. Gawd Kit, yah never imagined what Remy said to meh"

"Well I like can figure it out"

"And then ah don't know what happen to meh, Ah told Remy how ah feel about him, and as we're powerless he kissed meh. Ah've never feel somethin' like that before, it was so passionate, so sweet…" tears became to run down her face "he grapped meh as we slept, it was the best night of mah life"

"Rogue that's like so totally awesome, I don't understand why you're so upset"

"Because ah ruined it, when we woke up and got out of that cell ah was so afraid. We've our powers back and ah didn't want to touch him, to hurt him"

"God Rogue I can't believe it, you have to stop of being afraid girl; didn't you hear what I told you like before you went on that mission?"

"Ah know, ah know and because of mah stupid fears ah lost him, he even said he was tired of it"

"And I can't like blame him, Rogue, you haven't doing anything but reject him"

"Kit ah love him, but ah'm so confused, ah don't know what to say or what to do"

"Rogue you're in love it's like right to be a little confused, you're dealing with feelings you've never deal before"

"Ah want to be with him Kit, but it's too late… Ah ruined it"

"Of course you don't, like go for it Rogue, tell him you're sorry. But this time please don't give up because of your powers again, don't be afraid, your fears aren't just hurting you girl, you're hurting him as well" Rogue stared at Kitty

"Gawd Kit when do yah became such a great psychologist, have yah ever consider being a therapist… couple therapies maybe"

Both girls laughed

"Stop it Rogue, I'm like doing this because you're my friend and I care about you, besides I like Gambit too, you are like totally a great couple" she looked at Rogue and added pretentiously "after me and Piotr of course"

"What??" Rogue stared at her friend

"Well Rogue things like happen when you were on that mission, you're not the only girl who can hook up with a handsome guy around here"

"Tell me about it"

"I like totally will, but later, now you've something to do so go… GO NOW!"

"Thanks Kit and ah mean it, thank yah so much" Rogue took Kitty's hands in hers and gave her a big hug.

_**XXXX**_

She left her room and walked through the corridor towards Gambit's one. She knocked the door but no one answered her, so she decided to get it. The only light was the moon's one, and as her eyes get used to the darkness she called for him, but there was no answer. Then she noticed the open window and knew exactly where he was.

Rogue climbed to the roof and saw him, he was smoking a cigarette, as she approached him he just ignored her.

"Remy please, we can't end up like this, talk to meh"

"I don't see the point Rogue" he looked at her eyes "Remy thinks all has been said" and turned his glare to the moon.

She could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She didn't know what to say, her heart was saying to let her go, but her body didn't response, she was just there stupidly kneeling before him. Just then she remembered Kitty's words, she wanted Remy, but she wasn't to get him if she didn't make a move _'K' ah maybe lost mah chance but ah would neveh know it if ah stay here, so if ah deserve love ah've to get it'_ she said to herself.

"Remy please, ah'm sorry" with those words he looked back at her, he could see the tears running down her face.

"Gawd ah'm so sorry… ah just did the one thing ah was afraid the most, ah hurt yah and the worst part was that ah lost yah, all because mah stupid fears and insecurities"

"_Oui petite_, ya hurt m' badly… but ya didn't lost Remy, as I told ya I'm willing t' wait ya forever Rogue, I'll do anything for ya _chère_"

"Ah'm just askin' yah one thing, forgive meh"

"Rogue c'mon, of course I do"

"And… well, maybe two things sugah"

"_Oui_?"

"Please don' leave meh"

"_Mais _Rogue_" _he cupped her faced"_Look at dis here. I be the thief, chère…and there you go off stealin' my heart_."

He took her and sat her down his lap with his arms tightly around her; Rogue curled up and hugged him close, her tears began to disappear as she rested her head in his chest, she needed him, she wanted him. She pulled her head up and looked at him, her emerald green eyes met his red on black ones, as she felt his two gloved fingers caress her cheek she took a lock of his hair back and put her gloved fingers on his lips and kissed the top of them. Remy couldn't believe how sweet she was, and how important she was for him; he wanted to love her and to protect her. He knew he loves her and that she loves him back.

"We're in dis together _chère_ _d'accord_?"

"Sure Remy weh are"

"_Je t'aime mon chèri"_

"Ah love yah too Remy Lebeau"

The two southern lovers stayed there, in the Institute's roof, embracing each other until dawn, feeling full of hope, the hope of the beginning of a new life, a life together.

_**XXXX**_

"_**Look at dis here. I be the thief, chère…and there you go off stealin' my heart"  
**__**Quote from Rogue Ltd. Series #2**_

_**I was a little hesitating about make harder the things for Rogue and Remy but I can't help it, they have to be together; although I kind of have my doubts about end it here. I have a bit of a mental block but have some outlines: the powers inhibitors (yes I didn't forget that and neither do Remy!) and the return of Magneto searching his former Acolytes. So please, please feel free to any suggestions!!**_

_**Take care**_

_**pennylane**_


	6. coffee and pool

**Hi there!! Finally here is a new chapter, I hope you like it!! I'm back in school so I have less time for my fics, I've just wrote this after my pre-hispanic art homework (I'm studying Art History, I wish some day I could attend NYU) anyway I hope it turns out well. The idea of the girl chat came up because I loved a conversation between Rogue-Kitty, then I thought one between Remy-Piotr could also be nice. **

_**Thanks to my dear readers and reviewers, I'm so glad you are liking 'Truth or Dare' and I love to read your reviews.**_

**Disclaimer: again I don't own anything not the X-men, not Victoria's Secret, not Starbucks!**

_**XXXXX**_

Rogue and Remy were cuddling on the couch at the Rec Room, they've been a couple for six months now and everybody around the Mansion seems to be happy for the two southern lovers. The happiest one was obviously Kitty Pryde, she was enjoying the relationship almost as much as Rogue, she was her best friend and to see her that happy in Gambit's arms was one of the best things the little girl had ever see; besides she was dating Piotr and sometimes the four used to go out on double dates, so Kitty could enjoy spending time with her new boyfriend and not worry for not having fun with Rogue.

Regarding the rest of the X-men, it was the same, Jean, Scott, Ororo, the Professor and even Kurt seem to be happy for them too, but Logan wasn't that glad, he'd his doubts about Gambit and after all this time he hasn't changed his mind, mostly because it was Rogue the girl that the Cajun was dating. The Canadian has this special bond with the southern girl and can't help feeling a little afraid of somebody hurting her; he doesn't like to see them doing all that couple stuff, when he saw them holding and embracing each other he used to had that awkward overprotective parental feeling, just the one he was feeling right there as he walked into the Rec Room.

"Gumbo take your hands off her if you're smart enough to know what is good for you"

"_Bonjour_ Logan" Remy glanced up and see Logan approaching them "Remy's not doing anyt'ing wrong, but is smart 'nough to not making the wolf get mad at him…" he glared at him bright red on black eyes and hit back "but is even smarter to remain besides his _trés_ _belle fille_"

That single comment was enough for Wolverine, he pulled out his adamantium claws and groaned

"Ok Gumbo you asked for it"

"Gawd Logan have yah always gonna be like this? Weh have been together for six months now and the only thing yah do every time yah see us together is threat Remy?"

"I'm sorry Stripes I can't help it… it's just this smelly Cajun"

"This smelly Cajun nothin' it happens to be that ah chose this 'smelly Cajun' to be mah boyfriend and yah know what? ah love him"

"Could ya quit the 'smelly Cajun' part, Remy's not glad 'bout the way ya're referring to him"

"Save it sugah, just lets go" Rogue stood up and took Remy's hand "Besides, ah promised Kitty ah'll go with her to the mall"

"De mall, _mon chèrie_ is planning to buy _moi_ a present?"

"Yeah yah wish Remy, Kit wants to buy somethin' for Pietro, ah think an anniversary present or somethin' like that"

The southern couple walked out of the room leaving an upset Logan behind, as he grumbled, Ororo Munroe walked in.

"You know Logan, Rogue is kind of right for being mad at you"

"Well 'Ro when I 'kind' of need your opinion I'll ask for it"

"Please Logan, don't go on the defensive with me, I'm just being honest. I know you like that child but she's not a kid anymore and you'll have to accept it, besides Gambit loves her, I think he'd make it very clear"

"Forgive me 'Ro, it's just that is difficult, you know I neither like to see Kitty making out with _Tin man_, but he doesn't seem to have the Cajun's suspicious ways"

"Suspicious ways? Logan you'll have to trust Gambit a little someday, even if it is just for Rogue. You care about her don't you? Well then do it for her, God even you can see how happy she is"

"Mmmph" Logan grumbled again "well I think I can try… but I don't promise you anything dear"

"Ok I take that for now, come on Logan, what do you say about a downtown dinner?"

"Sounds nice and I really need to be somewhere that doesn't smell like the Cajun and Stripes. Jeez, do they have to cuddle in every damn corner of the Mansion?"

Ororo laughed and walked along with Logan towards the garage, at some point their friendships turned out into something else, but unlike the young couples around the mansion they weren't over each other all the time.

_**XXXXX**_

**Upstairs at Kitty's Room**

Rogue knocked on Kitty's door

"Like come in"

"Hi Kit, are yah ready? Yah asked meh to come with yah to the mall, remember?"

"Like totally Rogue, I'm just looking my burgundy Nine West totebag"

Rogue loved the girl, can't help it, even for such a thing as the mall Kitty always liked to look amazing.

"And here it is" the little girl made a disgusting face as she opened the bag and took out some wrapping paper with chocolate leftovers "AGH how disgusting, God this is not a lunch box is a handbag!!! Rogue like remind me never lend any of my bags to Tabitha again"

Rogue laughed and nodded "Ok Kit, let's go"

Kitty cleaned up the handbag and put her belongings in, then the two girls walked to the door and went downstairs. Gambit and Piotr where in the living room and saw the girls coming downstairs.

"_Chère_ do ya want Remy to come with ya? Ya may need some protection at the mall"

"Yeah right, the mall can be so dangerous"

"It might be when going with Katya" Piotr joked

"Like Piotr what are you talking about?" Kitty looked at her boyfriend

"I'm joking Katya, but if you're going to drive, then I'm not joking"

"Neither do Remy, _chère_ maybe you two want some escort, Remy could drive ya, just to be sure" he looked back at Piotr and the two former Acolytes laughed.

"Hey you both like quit it, I'm a great driver, tell them Rogue"

"Yeah Kit ah think ah share their opinion, but lets go, ah'll drive"

"Like ok, but only because I don't feel like drive today"

The girls left and the two guys decided to play some pool.

_**XXXXX**_

"So Kitty what are yah looking for?"

"I'm not sure, like I want something special for Piotr, but really don't know what to buy. Like you know, I don't want to give him a book or a cd; I was like thinking of buying something for me instead"

"Yeah right what a great gift for Piotr"

"No Rogue, you don't understand, I like mean something for both of us" Kitty giggled and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand "like come on, let's get in here"

The girls entered Victoria's Secret

"So you like get it now?"

Rogue nodded and as Kitty walked away looking for whatever she'd in mind, she also walked through the store looking at all the stuff they sell there: pajamas, bras, panties, swimming suits, the fabrics where nice and the colors where even nicer. Rogue sighed, she would love wearing one of those; then Kitty returned with a bunch of babydolls, panties and bras.

"So Rogue I'm like going to the fit room, do you found something you like?" Kitty noticed the look at Rogue's face and added "like come on, don't you want Remy sees you wearing something like this" Kitty show her a little babydoll "well not exactly like this because I maybe buy it, but you like have to buy something"

"Gawd Kit, are yah nuts, all this clothes show a hell of a lot of skin, I could kill Remy"

"I think he would drop dead like just by seeing you wearing it. Come on Rogue you should totally get something" she grabbed a set of green tank and girly boxer "look green, you totally love green"

"Well maybe ah could just try somethin' on"

"Like totally" Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and walked towards the fitting rooms.

_**XXXXX**_

**Back at the Mansion in the Rec Room**

As Remy and Piotr played pool they began to talk about all and nothing: the last X-men fights, Rogue and Kitty, Logan's new bike, Rogue and Kitty, Scott's convertible, Rogue and Kitty, Jean's great body and Scott's dullness, Rogue and Kitty, the way the Professor had welcomed them, Rogue and Kitty, how much they felt at home in the Institute and Rogue and Kitty.

Remy truly liked Piotr, he used to be a good friend since they were Acolytes and gave him his friendship without hesitate or without asking something in return, as he was used to among the guild back in New Orleans. Remy was listening him talking about Kitty Pride and noticed some bright in his eyes _'so it seems that the big Colossus found his weak spot: the petit chaton'_ he thought _'I guess it's ok I kind of have found mine with Rogue' _he was lost in his thoughts barely paying attention to Piotr.

"Hey comrade, are you listening to me?"

"Sure _mon ami_, ya were just talking 'bout the _chaton_"

"You're lucky I was, what were you thinking?" Remy decided to be sincere with Piotr

"Well look, Remy kinds of have a little problem"

"What kind of problem; is there anything I can do for you?"

"_Merci mon ami mais non_, is something 'bout Rogue"

"Do you have problems with her?"

"_Non_, not exactly, is 'bout her inability to touch"

"You are not going to break up with her because of that, are you?"

"_Dieu non_, Remy's the luckiest man for having her, I love her, God knows how much I do" he began to speak in first person so Colossus didn't know what to say.

"Back in Muir Island when we were on that cell, they gave us dis power inhibitors so we couldn't fight back and after Dr. Moira freed us… well I stole them"

"You brought those power negators home?"

"_Oui,_ I did"

"I don't understand where the problem is"

"Well, I stole them 'cause of the amazing night I spent with Rogue there, I just thought we could used them once we got home, but we…"

"You what comrade?"

"We haven't used them yet" Remy sighed "I haven't told Rogue 'bout it, she doesn't knows I stole them"

"If you're telling me this is because you don't know what to do, right Gambit?"

"_Oui_, ya see Remy wants to be with his _fille_… gosh is one of the things I want the most but, I don't want to scare her" he stared at Piotr and sighed "look once she gave me dis speech 'bout being just a challenge to me and I don't want that she thinks she was right. I love her, she's more than just another girl to _moi_, I'd never felt dis way before _mon ami_, never care 'bout a girl as I do for her and I don't want her to think I'm like putting some pressure on her"

"I think you should talk to her, tell her what you're saying to me, I'm sure she will understand comrade… and maybe who knows, she even agree to use those inhibitors" Gambit smirked and Piotr took his cue.

"Now where were we?"

"Remy was beating ya, _mon ami_"

"Well this isn't finish yet"

"If ya say so… _alors_ if Logan caught us, it was ya who took his beers from the fridge, Remy already has enough problems wit' him for being Rogue's boyfriend"

_**XXXXX**_

At the end Kitty bought a cute pink polka dot babydoll and convinced Rogue to buy a green-laced bra, black girly boxers and a purple tanktop. Carrying her bags the two girls went right to Starbucks, they get a white-hot chocolate for Kitty and a caramel macchiato for Rogue and sat down at a table.

"Like Rogue aren't you so excited with your purchase? I totally love shopping"

"Well yes ah like what ah get but ah'm not sure if excited is the way ah feel"

"What are you talking about, aren't you like dying to show it to Remy? Sure you are, he's totally going to freak out and besides…" Kitty looked mischievously at Rogue "Didn't you tell me that you're like controlling your powers now?" she was almost screaming.

"Kitty!! Well, yeah but just a little… yah know Ororo is helping meh but ah'm not able to control them totally yet, that's why ah haven't told Remy"

"What? Like why you haven't, Rogue I totally thought he would be the first to know"

"Well, because ah'm afraid we couldn't stop ourselves if we're on that kind of situation, ah mean if we get that close and ah forget to manage mah powers back, it could be so dangerous, specially for Remy"

"Like you wanna know what I think?" Kitty didn't even give Rogue the chance to answer "I think that maybe it could like work backwards, you know, maybe being with Remy keep your mind concentrate in something else, like not in your powers"

Rogue looked at her friend, she'd never see things that way

"And like thinking in the 'right now' I mean the moment with Remy, instead of the risk of hurting him could like totally relax you and free your mind"

"Ah… ah don't know, ah mean maybe but, please Kit don't tell him"

"Trust me Rogue I won't, but listen to me, everybody like used to judge Gambit because of his inability to trust us and his continuous lies and like here you are doing the same"

"Ah'm not a liar Kit"

"No you're not, but you aren't telling Remy the truth, you aren't trusting your own boyfriend"

"No Kit, it's not like that, yah don't get it, ah mean ah'll tell him just not yet"

"Like whatever Rogue, I think I made my point"

"Yah know what tell meh about this Piotr thing, yah never did" Kitty seemed to forget about Rogue and Remy and started to talk about her relationship with Colossus.

"When you and Remy went to Muir Island, Professor like gave me a little work nothing big just some troubles with the Brotherhood messing around, so I went there along with Kurt and Piotr. As Kurt was trying to stop Toad, Lance kind of faced me and not in a nice way so Piotr stood by me and hit him, God Rogue he hit him so hard, and I totally thought he was my type, the kind of guy who will always protect me"

"Did Lance say anything?"

"Well he totally cursed Piotr of course, but then he like grabbed Lance and told him in that cute Russian accent of him _'you better don't do that again comrade, next time you hurt Katya I'll kill you'_ and oh my God I think that was like the moment I fell in love with him"

"Kitty yah are always falling in love"

"No Rogue, I like mean it this time, Piotr is totally my man"

Rogue smiled, she cares so much for that Pryde girl, she was her best friend no doubt about it and she's learned to love her just the way she was. The girls kept on talking and drinking her hot beverages totally unaware of the eyes upon them, someone was after them, watching them, it was a familiar glance with specific instructions to be followed.

'_Really didn't care about the shadow girl, bring me Rogue, she's the one I need'_

_**XXXXX**_

_**I hope you didn't think this chapter turned out to long. As always tips and grammar corrections are much appreciated**_

_**Take care**_

_**pennylane87**_


	7. what happen?

**Hi you! here's chapter seven, is kind of short but I'll try to update next one soon; however I hope you like it. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men!! **

**XXXXX**

**At the Rec Room**

Gambit and Colossus were playing pool when Logan came in; as soon as they saw him Gambit quickly hid the can he was carrying.

"Mmph" Logan grumbled "you foolish Cajun don't even bother, I smelt beer since I was walking towards the room"

"We bought dis _m'sieur_ Logan"

"Yeah right" he looked towards Colossus and back to Gambit "Look, by now you should know I don't like lies, specially yours… I haven't kill you because of Rogue"

"Cause of Rogue or 'cause ya're starting to actually like this Cajun?" he gave Logan one of his typical smirks.

"Don't tempt me Gumbo" he approached Gambit and pulled out one of his claws

"Hey comrades, speaking of the lady, or should I say the ladies…"

"The ladies what?" Logan asked

"Well is pretty late and, Rogue and Katya aren't here yet" Piotr pointed a finger at the wall clock above them it was almost midnight.

"_Mon Dieu_, ya're right _mon ami_, Remy hasn't realized it until now"

"It's hardly surprising" Logan sighed, "you barely think about anybody except yourself"

"_Ça suffit_, I love her Logan, and she loves _moi_, ya will have to deal with it" Gambit was truly loosing his patience and as he faced Logan he took one card from the deck he was shuffling.

"Calm down comrades, I think this isn't the time nor the place… instead we should tell the Professor about Katy and Rogue" Piotr tried to calm them down.

"You're right big guy, I'll go to tell Chuck, you two wait here"

"Wait here?" Remy asked

"You've heard me Cajun" by saying this Logan walked out of the room. He wanted to appear calm but he wasn't, in fact he could sense something was wrong.

**XXXXX**

After a few minutes Logan came back accompanied by Professor Charles Xavier, the moment Gambit saw the expression on the Canadian face he knew something was wrong. Piotr noticed it too, because he instinctively looked at Remy.

"Is something wrong Professor?" asked Piotr nervously

"Well, I used Cerebro to contact Katherine or Rogue but…"

"But what"

"I wasn't able to find them"

"What do ya mean ya wasn't able, Professor is dere's something else Poitr and Remy should know?"

"Is Katya all right?"

"What 'bout Rogue, is she _bien_?"

"Gumbo, Tin man, look" Logan finally spoke "Chuck tried to reach their minds but wasn't able to, this doesn't mean that something happened to the girls"

"_Mon Dieu_, Logan are ya listening to ya? Have ya even listened your own words?"

"Gambit please" Xavier attempted to calm Remy down "you have to… AHHH"

"Chuck what's wrong?"

The telepath closed his eyes, hands on his temples as the three men stared at him unsure of what was going on. Regaining his control they heard him as he spoke.

'_Kitty please calm down don't shout out, relax order your thoughts, I'm with you, I can hear you now'_ after that Xavier's voice expressed Kitty's thoughts.

'_Professor can you hear me? Please, I'm not sure what happened but… I'm still like dizzy, Rogue isn't here, she was besides me but now… We were like having a coffee then in our way back to the car something or someone like attack us. Please come here, I'm surely not ok and I… God I don't see Rogue'_

"_Mon Dieu_, Rogue" Remy whispered and looked down, eyes closed so tight, without a sound he quickly abandoned the room.

'_Professor please I'm afraid'_

"Katya" Piotr sighed

'_Calm down Kitty Logan is on his way' _the telepath stared at Logan, he knew what to do

"Ok, Colossus, Gambit, let's go" Logan said to the former Acolytes "what the hell?" he looked around "where the hell is Gambit?" as he asked the three men heard his bike roaring through the cold night.

"I think Mr. LeBeau is on his way to find Rogue" Charles assumed

"Great!" Logan grumbled "C'mon Piotr let's go, we'll meet him there. See you later Chuck"

**XXXXX**

A few minutes later Gambit arrived the mall parking lot, he'd drive like a mad man wishing it wasn't too late, as for Logan and Colossus they could make their own way down there. He found the girl's car but nobody was there, a few meters away near some trash cans he saw Kitty.

"_Chaton_ are ya 'k?"

"Remy?" she was clearly confounded, she even tried to stand up but felt down, Remy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Easy _petite_, Remy is here now"

"Please Professor help us… Rogue! Where are you taking her?"

"What are ya talking 'bout _petite_, where is she, where is Rogue?"

"I… I'm not…" the girl was only mumbling

A jeep parked besides them, Colossus quickly got out, Logan joined them and grabbed Remy by his trench coat collar.

"What the hell were you thinking Gumbo? We X-men are a team, we work together!"

"_Merde_ Logan I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to get here as fast as I could 'cause of Rogue, I wanted to see her, _Mon Dieu_ I HAVE to see her" Logan noticed the concern in Gambit's eyes, he's never saw that look on the Cajun's eyes before. He wanted to find Rogue too, besides it wasn't the best moment to argue, and after he saw Gambit's face and actually smelt his fear and worry, he didn't want to. He looked down towards Kitty, Piotr was already kneeled before her and released Gambit.

"Piotr… God, Remy I'm so sorry… It was him" Kitty wasn't able to finish, after those useless words she fainted. Wolverine saw the anger and disappoint in Remy's eyes.

"Ok here's what we're going to do, Colossus took Half Pint back to the Mansion and make sure Hank check her. Gumbo you come with me, we're going to find Stripes" then he turned at Colossus and added "And Tin man if we aren't back by dawn let Chuck contact us"

Colossus nodded and grabbed Kitty, carefully he leaned her in the car and before leaving he gave a quick look to his friend.

"I'm sure everything is going to be right comrade, Rogue's a tough girl"

"I hope so _mon ami_, if something happens to her, I don't know what I'm capable of"

"C'mon Cajun I'm noticing a smell, and although I don't like yours I surely prefer it over this one… over here, follow me, maybe we could get some trace"

**XXXXX**

**Earlier **

"Like Rogue, I guess we better go back, it's kind of late and you know how Logan like get angry if we aren't home by 10:00"

"Yeah… yah know ah still don't get it, weh have to be in bed before 12:00 but weh have to fight Magneto or Apocalypse every since in a while" she smiled.

"Well like you now, there are some of the responsibilities you get when you join the X-men… like save the world before bed time" both girls laughed.

"Yeah right, nobody gave meh an application form explaining all those little details"

"Me neither! Anyway let's go I would totally rather face Magneto than an angry Logan"

"Yah meh too, ah'm not in the mood for a week of 6:00 am training sessions"

The girls left the mall and went to the car, Kitty opened the trunk so they could put the bags in, it was really late, she noticed only a few cars in the parking lot, the place was almost empty. Then a familiar figure came out of the dark and approached them.

"Kitty?"

"Lance? Like what are you doing here?"

" I wanna talk to you" Kitty became a little nervous and Rogue stand up by her friend.

"Well ah don't think so Lance, yah better step off, leave her alone"

"Kitty, please" Lance stared at Kitty begging with his eyes for a minute.

"It's fine Rogue, I can totally handle it, just wait here"

"Ok, but don't be long"

"I won't"

Kitty walked away with Lance, Rogue saw them talking not far away from her, but then decided to gave her friend some privacy, so she turned around and wait her by the car leaned against the trunk. Soon after a dark figure approached her, as it came closer she recognized it.

"Yah?" she step forward facing her unexpected companion

"What… what the hell are yah doing here?" instinctively she tried to turned over looking for Kitty, something wasn't right. But she wasn't able to do it; as soon as she was to turn her head somebody reached her from behind and a gloved hand covered her mouth; she noticed a weird smell and fainted.

The guy behind her took off the gloves as his figure shaped into a woman form, she looked down to an unconscious Rogue.

"It's done" she said to her accomplice "let's go before someone sees us"

"But what about the Shadowcat?"

"We don't need her, besides she's going to need a couple of hours to be wide awake, and even then she'll only remember Avalanche"

"Grab her" she demanded pointing at Rogue "Let's go now"

**XXXXX**

_**Kina of short, anyway I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review! **__**As always tips and grammar corrections are much appreciated**_

_**Take care**_

_**pennylane87**_


	8. I'll find you

**Hi there!! new chapter is here!! I hope you like it, sorry for delay but school is keeping me so busy! BTW I'm happy because Roma beat Real Madrid today in Champions League's game!!**

**Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers, I love reading your comments!**

**Disclaimer: one more time I do not own the X-men!**

**XXXX**

Gambit and Wolverine started their search at the girl's car. The Canadian smelt every corner trying to get anything significant, he'd already recognize too scents but he didn't tell Gambit fearing his probable reaction. While the Cajun was covering the entire parking lot and the nearest streets, he followed the trace he's identified as Mystique but at some point it disappeared so as the other one. When Gambit returned from his unsuccessful search he looked at him and sighed, a part of him has seized to the little hope of seeing her with him.

"Gumbo look, I think we better go back to the Mansion"

"_Quoi? Non_, I don't think so" Gambit was desperate he could notice it, he was speaking in first person and his eyes looked concerned.

"There's nothing more we can do here"

"…"

"She's gone"

"_Non, _she can't be dat far Logan, we've to keep looking. There's no way I'm going back without her"

"I'm worried about her too, but it has been some hours since, she could be anywhere"

"_Non_, she's somewhere and I'm going to find her" he put his hands on his face and sighed "I have to" Logan noticed Gambit's eyes became tearful but didn't say anything "Ya don't understand _mon ami_, I promised her I'll always watch over her, I'd to protect her and I didn't, I failed her…"

"You didn't Gumbo, you're here"

"Didn't seem enough to _moi_"

"We're going to find her Gumbo, but for now we better go back, maybe Half Pint is awake and able to tell us what happened"

"_D'accord_, mebbe ya're right" Gambit nodded and rode on his bike; followed by Logan driving the girl's car they went back to the Institute.

As Gambit was driving back to the mansion the only thought that occupied his mind was Rogue; _'I know ya're not telling moi something m'sieur Logan, but I'm going to find it anyway. I'm sure ya've noticed a smell, who could it be? I just want to hear what the petite chaton has to say, then I'll go looking for Rogue again and if something happen to her I'll kill whoever did dis'_

**XXXX**

**Not far away in a dark room**

Slowly Rogue opened her eyes, her head was killing her, she was sort of dizzy and her mouth was so dry, it felt like the worst hangover ever. The room was pretty dark so it took her some minutes to adjust her eyes to it, and the floor was cold she could feel it through the cloth of her skinny jeans. She noticed that her hands were tied behind her back, but despite this, and of course her fear and haziness she was fine. As she was trying to piece together her last memories in an attempt to realize were she was now the glow of a little flame caught her attention, she looked upwards and saw the silhouette of a chair and somebody sat down in it… St. John Allerdyce was looking at her.

"G'day Roguey"

"Yah" Rogue glowered at him, the flame became bigger in his hand lighting up his face

"Expecting somebody else?" he smirked "I was starting to think you'll never wake up"

"What do yah want with meh?"

"Nuh, that I can't tell you, let's just say I'm here to guard you and that's all for now"

"And who's behind this?" she mocked at him "because considerin' the thinkin' part and the fact that yah can't actually think yah can't be on your own"

"Easy Roguey, behave yourself" he stood up and walked towards her "if I were you I wouldn't be that cheeky" he roughly caressed her cheek "I've never understand what Gambit sees in you" Rogue was shocked, he has just touched her and he wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Why the scared face sheila?" Pyro laughed loudly "You have on this collar that inhibits your powers, I would never dare to touch you in another way" he gave her a mockery smile "not that I want to anyway"

Rogue wasn't able to touch the collar since her hands were tied, but she thought it must be kind of light because she hadn't feel it before Pyro mentioned it.

"And if ah were yah ah wouldn't be laughing the X-men will find meh and when they do it, ah'll personally kick your ass"

"Maybe those x-friends of you are looking you right now, but by the time they get here it'll be too late, we know how to cover our tracks" he faced her, he was so close that she could feel his breathe "and you know what I'm getting bored of you" he hit her face making a thin line of blood run down from her lip.

"Pyro!!! A woman voice scold him "don't you ever do that again or I'll hit back at you harder. Now put her back to sleep, we can't put us at any risk, she has the inhibitor but still could contact Xavier" by saying this the woman left and closed the door. John went back to the corner where the chair was, he took a cloth from a table next to it and wet it in some kind of liquid then walked again towards Rogue.

'_That voice… Mystique!'_ she thought _'yeah ah could contact the Professor and'_ too late Pyro's hand cover her mouth and face and the weird small from before knocked her out again.

**XXXX**

**Later at the mansion**

Four hours after Piotr took her back to the mansion Katheryne Pryde opened her eyes, she felt dizzy, her mouth was dry and had a terrible headache. She found herself at the med bay, the white room, the comfortable bed and the clean sheets were a nice welcome, until she met Piotr's gaze what made the welcome even warmer.

"Katya!" the Russian smiled

"Take it easy Kitty" Dr. McCoy was also there "you're still weak. Piotr could you please bring Charles down here?" Piotr nodded

"What happened to me? God my head is totally bouncing"

"Well you inhaled a mix of chloroform and another chemical compound I haven't identified yet, but your symptoms are pretty much those of chloroform your previous unconsciousness, your dizziness and your actual migraine"

As Hank explained the reason why she suffered the worst headache she'd ever had, Piotr and the Professor entered the room.

"Professor" Kitty tried to rise from the bed leaning against her elbows

"It's ok Kitty don't force yourself" Xavier wheeled towards the bed "you're too weak to get up, I'm here to see how you're doing"

"I'm like fine, I guess"

"Look Kitty, maybe this isn't the best moment to ask you this, but I'm afraid we can't keep loosing time"

"You're like talking about Rogue, aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed I am"

A moment of silence invaded the room, Piotr held Kitty's hand in his as the Professor spoke.

"Well Katheryne we can do this in two ways; you could try to remember what happened by your own or you could let me enter your mind and concentrate together to find it out. The problem is that you're still too weak to force your mind"

"I'll try…"

As Kitty was trying to piece together her memories, Wolverine and Gambit arrived the mansion and made their way to the med bay, when they entered the place everybody inside saw the deception in their faces, they haven't find Rogue. Hank, Piotr, Charles Xavier, Logan and Gambit looked at Kitty, she closed her eyes tightly and made her best effort to remember.

"We got to the car… I opened the trunk and then he was there"

Gambit was about to say something but he didn't, he didn't want to scare Kitty so he made his best to remained calm as the girl told them what happened, or at least what she remembered.

"It was Lance, he like wanted to say something to me, he asked me to talk so we walked away from the car in order to have a little privacy. I turned back and like saw Rogue leaning against the trunk then… I'm not sure… God I don't, oh sorry Professor I don't know"

"It's ok Kitty don't force yourself"

"I can't remember what Lance told me but then I like heard her"

Gambit stared at Kitty, the little valley girl wasn't able to deal with the pressure and began to cry.

"I heard Rogue like screaming or something but as I tried to turned towards her I…"

"It's ok Katheryne calm down" Xavier tried to relax Kitty with his calm voice

"Maybe that was the moment when you fainted Kitty" Hank added trying to calm her too, she looked back at Gambit

"I'm sorry Remy…" the Cajun just turned and walked away, it was too much for him too. He remained outside the room leaning against the cold wall, his eyes closed, his heart beating so fast, breathing in and out in order to calm himself down, he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault isn't it?" Kitty looked at the men in the room, tears running down her face.

"It's not your fault Katya" Piotr hold her wiping her tears

"Piotr is right Kitty" Professor said "it seems like somebody set you up"

"A set-up like why?"

"Logan?" Xavier looked back at Wolverine, who was standing in a corner near to the door, inviting him to answer Kitty's question "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean" the Canadian took a deep breath and sighed.

"It seems to be a set-up, look Half Pint back at the mall that wasn't Lance who talked with you, it was Mystique I could smell her scent"

"Mystique, but what like does she wants?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she was after Rogue, she shaped as Lance only to distract you as Rogue was kidnapped"

"How Rogue like didn't notice it, I mean…"

"I haven't finish kid… Mystique wasn't alone, Pyro was with her"

Kitty was shocked, so as Gambit who was still standing outside the room, his red on black eyes sparkled with anger as he walked away.

**XXXX**

Remy entered Rogue's room, at first he was heading towards his own but as he passed her door he couldn't help it. He sat on her bed and saw the framed picture of the two of them on her night table, her scent was all over the place, he closed his eyes and leaned against the headboard.

'Pyro… that _fils de merde_' he said to himself

He had to do something, waiting there wasn't any good, Kitty wasn't any helpful and as the hours passed Rogue could be in more danger.

"_Merde_, I've to get out of here, I've to go after her" he started to shuffle faster and faster the deck of cards in his hands "I really don't care 'bout what Logan has to say" he took the picture frame as his eyes became tearful, he close them tightly in an attempt to stop the tears "Remy's going to find ya _chère_, _j'ai promise_" he walked to the window and looked out, there was no time to lose.

**XXXX**

Downstairs Logan and Piotr entered Xavier's office, at the med bay Kitty had fell asleep exhausted and Hank was besides her just assuring everything was fine.

"We have to do something Chuck, we can't just wait here" Logan was clearly nervous, he cared too much about Rogue.

"Logan is right Professor, we have to go and find Rogue"

"I want to find her too, but we don't know where to look for her, I've tried using Cerebro but again I wasn't able to contact her"

"What about the Acolyte's former base?" Logan asked turning at Pietro "if Pyro is involved it might be an option"

"I'm afraid someone is behind Pyro" Xavier looked at them and sighed "Magnus is back and I'm not sure what he could want with Rogue"

"So what are we waiting for, c'mon Tin Man show time" Wolverine turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait Logan" Xavier stopped him "Mr. LeBeau is on his way and I'll ask you to let him do this alone, I'm sure he wants to find Rogue more than any of us"

"But Chuck are you serious!!" Logan was stumped.

"Yes, indeed I am. Logan I'm going to ask you to join the team, as soon as Mr. LeBeau contacts me you'll leave"

"Contact you?" Logan was becoming upset at Xavier's attitude

"I noticed when Gambit left the house, I just asked him to contact me the moment he finds Rogue" Xavier tried to calm Logan down "Mr. LeBeau has always wanted to prove his loyalty to the X-men and I'm sure he sees this as an opportunity to do it; this is some kind of personal quest, as her boyfriend, as an X-men and as a former Acolyte"

Logan groaned but accepted Xavier's order, part of him knew that if anybody could find Rogue and bring her home safe it was Gambit.

"Please be prepare, I know Scott and Jean aren't here so you'll have to rely on Piotr, Storm and Nightcrawler, as I prefer Hank stays besides Katheryne" Logan nodded so as Colossus "and Logan stay alert, I don't know what Magnus wants this time"

"Sure Chuck don't worry if Magneto wants to fight, the X-men will be prepared"

**XXXX**

_**So?? a little short but I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review! **__**As always tips and grammar corrections are much appreciated.**_

_**Take care**_

_**pennylane87**_


	9. Mon pursuit

**Hi there!! here's another chapter!! I hope you like it, I'm thinking of end it soon because school is keeping me so busy, besides I want to start a new story, so maybe next chapter will be the last one. **

**Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers, I love reading your comments!**

**Disclaimer: once again I do NOT own the X-men!**

**XXXX**

Gambit arrived the abandon warehouse, the former base of the Acolytes, he jumped off of his bike and took a walk around the place. He wasn't sure that Rogue will be there, at this point Magneto must know he and Piotr have joined the X-men and keeping her in a place that both Gambit and Colossus knew doesn't sounds like Magneto's plan. Even so he decided to take a quick look, maybe after all this could be his lucky day, and according what he's just saw he knew it was.

Pyro took a quick look around assuring no one has followed him and entered the warehouse, the place was all dusty after all nobody have used it in years, he opened a heavy door and disappeared behind it. Gambit followed him without making any sound, he wasn't a master of thieves for no reason _"merci père"_ he said to himself thanking Jean-Luc for all those years of training. Carefully he pushed the heavy door where he last saw John, it was a big and empty room and besides some wooden boxes he didn't find anything important, but where was Pyro, has he just vanished?

"_Merde, c'est impossible_"

Gambit took a look around, there was no trace of Pyro, trying to calm himself down he took a deep breath

"Concentrate Remy, the _fille_ ya love is in danger but ya have to remain calm and think, so keep your mind on the job, _hein_" he started to walk around the room looking out for any track; there were no more doors and the windows were too high so John has to be there, somewhere, then he knew it those wooden boxes must be something. He approached them, took his bo staff and slightly knocked one with it, the sound confirm his idea there were empty, when he tried to remove one he realized it was just one big wooden piece disguised as several boxes and under it he saw metal stairs.

"Surprise, surprise what do we have here? Remy didn't remember dis, must be new… somebody has been making some home improvements" he began to come down "metal stairs how original Magneto"

He got into a big basement that reminded him the one of the Guild's home at New Orleans, that one was kind of a maze so as this. Gambit decided to follow his thief instinct, the mutant one could rest a little, he pricked up his ears and began to walk through the darkness (like Cajun Spice ep. when he entered the assassin's house and all you can see is his eyes)

After a couple of minutes he heard something, it was Pyro's voice no doubt about it, he identified that distinct Australian drawl of him, and the woman that he was talking to was Mystique. Gambit remained silence trying to figure out what Magneto could want with Rogue. By the conversation he realized that the magnetism master wasn't there and that Pyro and Mystique were holding Rogue there, locked in some room just waiting for take her wherever Magneto was. Apparently he was in Washington spying on Jean and Scott's mission, he already knew they've kidnapped Rogue and the next step was to bring her along with them to Muir Island where Magneto has located some relevant mutants. He wanted to take possession of the island in order to create some kind of mutant nation and Rogue's absorbing powers could be of great use if things got difficult; Magneto was determined to increase those selected mutant's powers with his own.

"Well _mon amis_ Remy is an X-men now, and at de Institute, Xavier preaches tolerance, so I don't think so… ya're not taking _mon femme_ with ya" he moved away from the room and kept on walking through the underground corridors "No time to loose, I've to find Rogue and the sooner the better"

Gambit considered the idea of making contact with Xavier but he didn't want all the X-team at the warehouse, that just will make things harder. He was a master of thieves, he was sure he could get Rogue out of there in his own.

"Dis is _mon_ pursuit, I've promised I'll be always dere for ya _chère_, so here I'm"

Gambit covered the basement corridors, one by one, all the doors seemed the same so he was getting upset until he saw the one with number 17 on top. From a first glance it seems to be just another but not for a master thief, he noticed the oily hinges and the burnt fingerprints in the handle, not to mention the several cigarette butts around, he smirked, he didn't know Pyro was a smoker.

"John ya've never been good covering your own tracks, have ya _mon ami?_" he could remember how many times he did it in order to save both of their asses, his and John's when he worked for Magneto. He put a hand on the handle door that slowly became pinky as he charged it, then he just slowly pushed the door. As Gambit adjusted his eyes to the darkness inside –red eyes could be really helpful sometimes– he saw her at the end of the room.

"_Mon Dieu_, Rogue" Remy grabbed Rogue and hold her carefully and although she was kind of unconscious she groaned a little "Easy _chère,_ Remy's here now" he caress her cheek and whispered in her ear "it's _moi_ _chère_, can ya hear _moi_? I missed ya so much… _allez allez_, wake up we've to go _petite_" he began to untie her hands as a voice behind him forced him to turn his face.

"AH how lovely Gambit, you almost made me cry" Gambit turned his head "did you miss me mate?" Pyro took out his Zippo and threw a big flame at Gambit.

"You know what? You have to make me up for all those years apart Gambit"

"Well _mon ami_ I would gladly compensate ya for it, _mais_ no offenses but I'm here just for the _belle_ _fille_" he charged some cards and threw them to Pyro.

"You know Gambit I don't understand what the hell you see in Rogue, she's such a freak even for a mutant…" he laughed at Remy "but anyway, I'm real glad you dropped by since I've been bored out of my skull"

"_Allors mon ami_, let's play, pick a card, any card" Gambit showed Pyro the entire deck

"Don't try to impress me with your cheap card tricks, you poor imitation of _Siegfried & Roy_… I've been in Vegas mate and you don't even have a white tiger"

"Vegas _hein_, what 'bout playing CSI ya being the dead guy"

"_Oh là là_ French guy is getting serious, c'mon mate does the sheila worth it?"

"Ya have no idea _mon ami_"

"What happen to Remy LeBeau the ladies man? You drop it all because of that little rascal? You can't even fuck her, she's untouchable!!"

"First ya don't talk 'bout her like dat, dat 'little rascal' as ya called her is everything to _moi_ and I'm not with her just to fuck her, ya _idiot_"

"Yeah right" Pyro laughed as his flames went all over the place "gees mate c'mon"

"See John that's the difference 'tween ya and _moi_, ya can't see beyond the end of your nose. That's why ya're still here fighting for some guy didn't even care 'bout ya"

"Look who's talking, Gambit you don't care about anything but yourself, you left me behind when Magneto was gone"

"Left ya? _Mon Dieu_ John, I'm not your _mère_"

"I always saw you more as a big brother, but now brother dearest you'll have to die"

It was a tight fight flames and flying charged cards were all over the place, Remy became worried about Rogue who was still unconscious and even more for the fact that Mystique was maybe wondering why Pyro hadn't go back, this little fight was taking too long, it was about time to get rid of Pyro, even he still liked the Australian.

"_Ça suffit mon ami_, I had enough of ya" Remy took out his bo staff which distracted John, taking advantage of Pyro's little mistake and hit him hardly on the head, leaving him knocked out. Then turned towards Rogue.

"Ok _petite_, time to go" he took her in his arms, bridal style. Rogue was so lightweight, he pulled her into his arms cuddling her up against his chest "sorry it took me all dis long _chère_" as he lifted Rogue he saw a silhouette at the doorframe

"Not so fast Cajun" Mystique was standing in front of him aiming a gun at both of them "Now you heard me and unless you want to see the apple of your eyes die in your arms you better put her down"

Gambit obeyed and slowly put Rogue back in the floor, he would never put Rogue's life in a risk; but as he did it he slide a card into his hand and charged it, not necessary, when he faced Mystique again he heard that distinct 'sinkt' of Wolverine's claws, next thing he saw the Canadian claws came out from Mystique's abdomen.

"Logan I'm glad to see ya"

"Believe it or not, me too Gumbo, c'mon grab Rogue and let's get out of here before she recovers" he pointed at Mystique "don't know how but she always do" Wolverine exit the room and hurried him up "cmon Colossus and Storm are waiting for us outside"

As Gambit walked towards the door with Rogue in his arms he looked down at Pyro who was mumbling nonsenses. In some way Pyro was right, he and Colossus had left him behind when they joined the X-men, it wasn't their intention but deep down John was like a little lost boy, who needed to be guided. He was his friend once and they could be friends again; Remy knew he couldn't force him it has to be his choice, but he can gave him a little push. As Pyro opened his eyes Gambit said to him.

"_D'accord je tombe amoureux d'elle_"

"Gees don't French me mate" Pyro's voice was weak

"Ya were right _mon ami_. I fell in love with Rogue and dat was one of the reasons I joined the X-men but not the only one. Xavier's Institute isn't dat bad, is kind of a nice place, a home for all of us mutants. Ya should think 'bout it John"

"Can't believe my eyes, Remy LeBeau is offering me a helping hand?"

"Even the devil makes deals John, anyway I'm not forcing ya, I'm not your mother"

"More like a brother, huh mate?"

Gambit walked away, having a good feeling about John, Rogue was curled against him with her arms around his neck, she was beginning to recover her conscious.

"Remy… ah'm so happy to see yah sugah" her tiny voice made him smile

"Believe _moi chère_, Remy is happier"

Logan, Storm and Piotr where waiting for them outside, the Blackbird was behind them

"Remy can see you were prepared for the battle, right _mon amis?_"

"Well Remy" Ororo looked at him "we thought Magneto would be here"

"That reminds me, Gumbo you didn't contact Chuck as you've promised, we're here because he used Cerebro and was able to find you when you used your powers"

"C'mon Logan, he saved Rogue, and that's all that matters for now"

"By his own dear?" Logan grumbled "You're forgetting I stabbed Mystique back there" Ororo smiled and took Logan by the arm and walked towards the X-jet

"Well yes, but he found Rogue, didn't he?" he leaned over his boyfriend and whispered "come on Logan give Remy the credit, just for this time, he deserves it"

"I can't believe you can do this to me 'Ro" he sighed "C'mon Gumbo get your bike into the Blackbird we're going back" he took Rogue from Remy's arms.

**XXXX**

_**Quotes:**_

_**Pyro: I'm real glad you dropped by since I've been bored out of my skull  
**__**From X-men Evolution episode 406 'Cajun Spice'**_

_**Gosh this was hard to write, is hard writing in English... I didn't want the fighting between Gambit and Pyro was that serious, after all they were good friends and I can't help it, I like Pyro so much (one of my favs in the movie also, the guy is kind of cute haven't seen him again). Anyway I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last one, and sorry but Magneto probably won't be on it… I just want a nice closure. Mostly Romy and some Kiotr, I haven't forgot the power inhibitors and Rogue's progress. But anyway feel free to any suggestions!!**__**As always tips and grammar corrections are much appreciated.**_

_**And maybe you've already knew it, but if you don't Marvel has confirmed Taylor Kitsch as Gambit in Wolverine's Movie!!! Finally I wanted to see Gambit since the first X-Men movie, I wonder how he will fit in as I've read is supposedly to be Wolverine's origins… it would be nice to see him meeting Rogue or something, now we've Gambit but we haven't Rogue, please no!!!**_

_**Take care  
**__**pennylane87**_


	10. wake up chère

**Hi there! this is a very short chapter because I wrote to short ones instead of a long one, I'm really not sure why but it worked to me this way. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not any single X-men, nothing!**

**XXXX**

Once in the mansion Rogue was taken to the med bay, it has been several hours since she left the house with Kitty who by now was fine enough to be resting in her own room. So Rogue was the only one at the big white room, lying on bed with Remy sitting in a chair by her side. After assuring Remy –for the tenth time– that Rogue was going to be fine Hank left the med room and suggested –again– Remy to go to his own room, eat something and get some sleep, but the Cajun refused to leave Rogue alone.

In his way to Xavier's office Hank met Ororo and Logan, the elder X-men were having a meeting in an attempt to find out Magento's future move. In their way home, back in the Blackbird, Gambit told Logan the conversation between Mystique and Pyro he'd listen while he was looking for Rogue. Charles was sure that despite that they've saved Rogue Magneto wasn't going to quit his plans, he was still probably after those mutants in Muir Island and they have to make a plan of their own to stop him.

"How is Rogue doing Hank?" the professor asked the blue doctor

"She's going to be fine, just a few burns probably Pyro's; but Rogue is very strong, I'm impressed after all the chloroform I've found in her blood, she's quite fine"

"That's my girl" Logan smiled

"I'm more concerned about Gambit, he doesn't want to move her side. I mean he's clearly tired not to mention that he's injured from his fight with Pyro, but he refuses to let me check him, he doesn't want to eat, doesn't want to sleep…"

"I wouldn't be that worried, Gumbo is tougher than I thought Chuck" Logan looked at the telepath.

"Yes I know he's, but anyway, Ororo could you go and convince him to take some rest, maybe he'll listen to you" the woman nodded

"I'm going to try Charles, but I don't promise you anything, I mean Remy is obviously in love with Rogue, is kind of understandable why he refuses to leave her side"

"I know, just try to"

**XXXX**

**In the med bay**

"C'mon _chère_, wake up, I know you can here _moi_ so please open dose beautiful green eyes of ya" Remy sighed, he was caressing Rogue's face "I know how strong ya're _petite, _so, _s'il vous plaît_ wake up"

"She's going to be fine Remy" a woman's voice assured behind him.

"Storm… hi, I didn't hear ya coming" Storm noticed the way Remy cleaned his cheeks and wiped his tears before he faced her, after all he had a reputation to keep. Still she saw his gleamy eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm more concerned about you Remy, you should get some sleep, Hank told me you didn't let him check your injuries"

"Dat's nothing, Remy's going to be fine…" he looked back at Rogue "Rogue is de only thing dat matters now"

"Come on Remy, I'll stay by her side"

"_Merci chère mais non_, I'm not going to leave her, I want to be here when she open her eyes" what if something happened to her while he wasn't there.

"Ok Remy as you wish" as Storm approached the door, Gambit added

"Ya know _moi_ Stormy, ya know _moi_ better than anyone 'round here" he looked back at Rogue "well except for Rogue… but anyway, I know dat going for her on my own wasn't the best idea but I couldn't help it, de only thing in my mind was her"

"I know Remy and it's ok, but you've to know that you risked your life and Rogue's also"

"_Oui_, I know" Storm thought this wasn't the best moment for that, he was worried enough about Rogue to hear her telling what he did wrong.

"Fortunately nothing happened, you're here so is Rogue. We're just trying to find out what Magneto is going to do now… anyway I'm going back to Charles's office; goodnight Remy if there's anything you need please let me know"

"Thanks Storm"

With that Storm left the room and Gambit went back to Rogue's side, he lied down next to her and put one of his arms around her so her head was now resting on his shoulder, he took one of her hands in his and began to caress it.

"I'm sure you can hear _moi chère_" he sighed and gave Rogue a little kiss on the top of her head, he smelt her hair and continued "when I knew 'bout ya being kidnapped I freaked out, ya're de best thing dat ever happened to _moi_ and just de idea of ya being hurted or even worse… God Rogue I don't know what will I do if something happens to ya, I'm sure I couldn't go on without ya _chère_, so please never leave _moi mon belle_, 'cause Remy needs ya more than anything. Ya're everything to _moi petite_". He wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered in her hair "_Je t'aime_"

"Ah love yah too Remy"

"_Chère_ ya're awake!" Gambit moved himself a little trying no to hurt her, he raised just enough to face her "_Mon Dieu_ Rogue, I was so worried 'bout ya"

"Ah'm… ah'm fine sugah, you won't get ride of meh that easy"

"Not dat easy and not anyway… ya're mine _petite pour toujours_"

"Ah see ah don't have any choice"

"Look at dis _chère_, you decided to steal dis Cajun heart, well now ya have _moi_ forever"

"Ah don't mind… ah'm sure ah can handle it Remy"

"Don't do dat again _chère_, ya scared _moi_ big time" Rogue smiled

"Ah'm so tired Remy… ah'm goin' to sleep a little more sugah"

"_Bien_ Roguey, I'll be here when ya wake up _chère_, I'm not going anyway I promise" he kissed her forehead gently and made himself comfortable in the bed. Rogue moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, she loved that feeling, there wasn't a better place to be than Remy's embrace. She felt so safe, she was sure that nothing could ever happen to her if he was by her side, just like now.

**XXXX**

Back in the warehouse, Pyro finally was able to stood up, he was badly injured but there was something else occupying his mind. He looked back at Mysqtique who was still unconscious, man that Wolverine X-guy could be really dangerous. Pyro groaned as he started to walk towards the stairs, he wanted to leave that basement so badly. Part of him was a little, but just a very little worried about Mystique, he was more worried about himself. He didn't want to remained there, Magneto must be in his way by now, he could almost see his glare all over him, after all he haven't been able to keep an eye on Rogue. But above all his worries and his pain the thing that was occupying his mind were Gambit's last words.

"_Xavier's Institute isn't dat bad, is kind of a nice place, a home for all of us mutants. Ya should think 'bout it John"_

What if he gave it a try, although he'd never like to be the nice mutant, that's why he's joined the Acolytes. His life had been tough so his manners were mostly a response of that. But who he was kidding now, there were no Acolytes, not since Piotr and Gambit left and joined the X-men. Pyro always saw Piotr like the big but nice guy, but Gambit was different he liked him, he also had a trouble past and now here he was believing in Xavier's preach, maybe there could be a place for him too.

Pyro left the warehouse and started to walk with no specific direction, after a while he realized he was going northward towards Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"This could work out, or maybe not, but I'm going to give it a try…" he smiled at him and keep walking "maybe there's a sheila for me too, I mean I have all the equipment here, yes I'm not a 'Remy LeBeau' but I look better than Piotr, and I'm definitely hotter than them" he started to play with a little flame in his hand.

**XXXX**


	11. glad to see you

**Hi everybody! here's my final chapter, I'm done with this fic and have some ideas to start new ones. I hope you like it. R&R! **

**Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers, thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men!! Nothing!! Sad but true…**

**XXXX**

A young mutant was standing by the Institute's gate, he heard a female voice through the intercom who invited him in. He was clearly nervous, not sure of what to expect. Are they going to believe him and or she's just been nice to seize him as he entered the mansion? Hesitant he began to walk to the house main entrance, a black Zippo dancing in his hand, he gave a quick look to the surroundings.

"What a fancy schmancy place we have here… maybe this is not a bad idea"

A few minutes later he was standing in Xavier's office, that furry blue doctor and the Canadian wolf where there too, and of course the weather witch, the one who answered the intercom and waited for him at the door.

"Good evening John and welcome to my School for the Gifted, I presume you're interested in joining us… am I right?"

"Well… mmmph… you see mate, I mean sir… Gambit told me and, well… I think that maybe…"

"It's ok John, I know what you're for, don't forget I'm a telepath" John nodded

"Let me introduce you, I'm sure you already know Dr. McCoy, Logan and Ororo Monroe, they are the instructors here, the other mutants you know are students here, Jean, Scott even your former teammates Piotr Rasputin and Remy LeBeau and a few more you'll meet later"

"Students? Remy and Colossus?"

"Yes indeed, they know how to control their powers but here they also learn to use them better and maybe increase them. The most important thing is to use them right and to be part of a team, we X-men are a team, we stand for each other"

"You better get that Flaming boy if you don't want troubles" Logan gave him a defiant gaze and Storm put her hand on his knee to calm him down.

"Totally sir… I'm ready to give the x-troop a chance"

"X-men Pyro, remember the name if you are planning to stay" Logan stood up and left the room, good Lord he needed a beer so badly first the Cajun and now the Aussie what was Charles thinking 'we seem like the damn Brady Bunch' he mumbled.

"Don't listen to him John, come on I'll show you your room" Storm gave him a warm smile, and the boy followed her upstairs

"So here we are" she opened a door and asked him in "the rooms next to yours are Remy's on your right and Piotr's on your left"

"Nice" the big smile on John's face began to disappear as Storm added.

"And the one right in front of you is Logan's"

"…"

"Don't worry John, Logan has a big mouth but he's just words, I mean he'd never hurt anyone of you. Wait and see, he loves to threat Gambit, I think is just the way he is, the way he demonstrates his care" Storm was mostly talking to herself than to the newly arrived resident.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Well feel yourself at home. The professor will introduce you to the other students later"

**XXXX**

As soon as John was alone he gave a quick look to the room, his room, he'd never been in a place like this before, actually he didn't remember when was the last time he had a room of his own and never this big and fancy. A big closet and a private bathroom, it was like being in a five star hotel, he put his few belongings around and thought about looking for Gambit, he wasn't sure what his reaction could be, specially after kidnapped and drugged her girl, not to mention that in a few words he said she was like not very pretty. What the hell he will do it, after all Gambit himself kind of invited him here at the end.

He knocked Gambit's door but no one answered him, so he just entered but it was empty back at the corridor he met Piotr, the expression on his face showed John that he wasn't aware of his presence until now.

"Hi mate, didn't expect to see me huh?"

"What are you doing here" Colossus grabbed Pyro by the collar of his denim jacket and held him up.

"Gees mate calm down, I'm here to stay, that baldy Prof welcomed me and all"

"Really?"

"Sure mate"

As Colossus and Pyro where talking on the corridor a young female figure in nothing but a pink polka dot baby-doll emerged from the wall of the Russian's room.

"Like Piotr what are you taking so long, I've just asked you for a couple of minu… Oh my God!!!!" her face blushed, she was all red and remained frozen staring at John, who stared back at her.

"Didn't know you'd company mate…" he gave her a mischievous look and added "a really nice one huh?"

"Like hello John, Piotr I wait you inside" saying this Kitty disappeared through the wall

"Definitely one pretty sheila mate"

"Please John don't look at her like that again or…"

"Don't worry mate I'm not going to steal your girl… hey, anyway I was looking for Gambit, where is he?"

"He must be in the infirmary besides Rogue, he's been there all day long"

"Oh…" Pyro looked down

"She's going to be fine John… the infirmary is in the basement just take the elevator" after saying this Piotr entered his room closing the door behind him, John herd Kitty laughing and walked towards the elevator.

**XXXX**

**The med bay**

Remy and Rogue were lying on the bed, after a complete day of resting there Rogue was more than ready to went back to her own room but Hank asked her to wait a little more, just to be sure and of course Gambit insisted her to obey the doctor, but instead of going to his room he stayed there too.

The southern couple was cuddling each other, Remy's arms wrapping Rogue in a tight hug, her head resting in his chest, one of his hands curling her hair as the other held one of her gloved hands.

"_Chère_ ya worried dis Cajun, I was 'fraid dat something happens to ya and… anyway what I'm trying to say is dat I've something to say to ya Roguey and as I don' want more secretes tween us…"

"Remy there's somethin' ah need to tell ya too"

"Let _moi_ speak _chère _dis is imporant"

"Yeah but this is important to meh too sugah, ah mean to us"

"I stole de power inhibitors from Dr. McTaggert" / "Ah'm being able to control mah powers" They said it at the same time.

"Ya what?" / "Yah what" and again

"Ok let meh speak first hun… Ah've been controlling mah powers for a while, ah mean if ah concentrate ah manage to do it"

"Why didn't ya tell _moi_ _chére_?"

"Ah wasn't sure, ah wanted but at the same time ah didn't… ah don't control them totally and ah'm afraid of lost mah control and hurt yah if we" Rogue blushed a little "if we… yah know got closer and can't stop ourselves"

"_Mais petite_ it doesn't has to be like dat, we can go little by little" Remy took a deep breath and continued, why does this girl can make him so nervous "dat was de exact same reason I hadn't tell ya 'bout de power inhibitors, I didn't want to scare ya"

"Scare meh, Remy you've never scare meh"

"_Chère_ ya gave _moi_ once dis speech 'bout being just a challenge to _moi_' and well, I just wanted ya to be sure dat you weren't, _non_ pressures… I mean _je t'aime mon belle_"he smirked"I've shown it to ya, don't I _chère_?"

"Well sugah ah'm sure yah can show it to meh right now… Yah know just in case ah've mah doubts" Rogue turned a little in order to face him, Gambit cupped her head and kissed her deeply.

After the kiss Rogue smiled at him, Gambit took off his fingerless gloves and began to caress her face, her skin was so smooth he couldn't help but want to touch her entire body. As Rogue took her gloves off too and began to draw a line along his face and neck, Remy couldn't hold any longer he grabbed her tightly and began to kiss her, each kiss more passionate and deep than the previous one. At some point he was all over her, bare chest, his hands traveling around Rogue's body, his legs wrapping hers and his head going crazy with every single moan that came out of her mouth. Rogue, on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening, his mouth tasted great and he was a hell of kisser, his hands knew all the ways to the right places and his body was the exact definition of perfection and it was all happening to her, the Rogue was touching someone and not just someone, Remy, and definitely not just touching.

In the heat of the moment they didn't hear the door open and only turned their heads when the young man's voice cursed.

"Holy shit… I'm sorry mate" Pyro tried to look away but his eyes were all over the two southern

"John do ya mind _mon ami?_" Remy left the bed and looked at Pyro who turned his eyes to the floor, he put on his t-shirt back and added "_Dieu_ John do you ever learned to knock a door 'fore entering a room?"

Rogue instantly blushed, in just a second her face was all bright red, John started to mumble nonsenses trying to apologize. The girl covered her little body with the bed sheet and looked back at Remy, with her eyes she begged him to take Pyro away. Gambit understood Rogue's ask and invite Pyro to exit the room.

"Gees mate I'm sorry, didn't want to interrupt, Colossus told me where to find you and… well I didn't expect to see you banging your sheila"

"_Mon Dieu_ John, first I wasn't banging Rogue"

"Well, just about, huh?"

"_Non_… maybe… _Dieu_ I don't know, is just dat it was so hard and"

"Wow mate save it… I don't want to know the intimate details"

"_Non_, John!! do ya ever listen without interrupt?"

"…"

"Rogue has just told _moi_ she's learning to control her powers, and well Remy's a man, we've been together for around six months now and _Dieu_ just look at her she's everything I could ever wanted, my best girl"

"Never really put much attention on her mate, she's always all covered"

"Believe _moi_ John she's perfect"

"Well maybe now that I'm living here I could take a look, check that hot body you're so crazy about"

"Don't ever think 'bout it John, de day I catch ya staring at Rogue with luxurious eyes I'll rip them out"

"Ok you made your point clear mate"

"I hope so… anyway I'm glad it was ya and not Logan who entered de room, 'cause by now I would be dead, Wolverine would just stabbed _moi_ with his claws without even asking"

"Leaving the sheila single again" John smirked "you know I've seen three girls since I got here and I made two of them blush, your sheila and Colossus's one that kitty cat girl"

"Sure John… do you ever think dat it wasn't exactly you de reason they blushed?"

"No, I'm sure it was me, c'mon man I'm the hottest guy here"

"And who was de other lucky one _fille_ _mon ami_?"

"That sexy weather witch, I'm sure she was delighted with the view too, she just handle it better"

"So ya think…" Gambit smiled and added "_allors_ John watch your back, Storm is Logan's fiancée"

"I'm not a jealous man mate… I've just arrived and this place is already hotter" he took off his Zippo and made a little flame dance around his hand

"It's good to have ya here _mon ami_, I kind of miss ya, but don't let dat go over your head"

"You know mate I missed you too"

"Remy's heard dat 'fore"

"Don't get that arrogant on me LeBeau or I'll tell your sheila" Remy looked at John and slapped his back

"Ya know is good to see ya're de same old John… _mais_ as I've told ya once, don't mess with _moi mon ami_" he smirked "and definitely don't mess with _mon fille_"

Both guys chatted some more minutes before Remy get back to the infirmary to check on Rogue. John went upstairs he wanted to take a shower before dinner when it was supposed that Xavier would introduce him properly to all the students. As Gambit entered the med room he walked towards the bed and jumped next to Rogue.

"_Excusez moi petite_, Remy's here, now where we were?" he began to caress her face and wrapped into his arms, he was just about to kiss her again when she stopped him.

"Remy are yah nuts? Gawd we're lucky it was Pyro who entered the room, so stop it now what if Logan comes here and finds us makin' out" she pushed him a little not really wanting to "Get off me, c'mon back to your chair LeBeau"

"_Oui_ sorry Rogue, _mais chère_ ya have to understand _moi_, you're a very sexy _fille_… and I love ya and want ya so much" with that Rogue couldn't but smiled and blushed a little thinking in what has just happened and of what could happen if Pyro didn't got there.

"Remy yah know how much ah love yah and how much ah want to be with yah, just wait a little sugah, today is mah last night here" he gave him a mischievous look, those emerald eyes were killing him "tomorrow night ah'll be expectin' yah, ah'll leave mah window open just slip into mah room" she smiled at him then added "now go back to John, ah know yah want to, ah'll be fine" Remy stood up from his chair and walked up to her, he put her white lock behind her ear and kiss her forehead.

"I love ya _chère_" he kissed her so deeply that it was hard for Rogue to finished the kiss

"Ah love yah too Remy"

"_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare mon belle_" with that he walked towards the door leaving her alone in the room; not for much time just a couple of minutes after Remy left the room Katherine Pryde entered, she was carrying a pint of Rogue's favorite ice cream Ben&Jerry's Cherry Garcia and two spoons.

"Like Rogue how you're doing?" she noticed Rogue looking at the pint "It's like totally fine I asked Hank if you could like get some ice cream" the southern girl smiled, she loved that girl, she was her best friend for some reason.

"God Rogue you have no idea, I've like thousands of things to tell you" Kitty sat down on the chair that Gambit occupied just some minutes before.

"Do you like remember what I bought before the incident right? Well Piotr totally loved it" she looked at Rogue, she was savoring the ice cream but there was something more on that gaze

"Rogue, are you listening to me? Are you like ok?"

"Yah know Kit I've never been better" she answered, thinking of Remy and their coming night.

**XXXX**

_**And that's it, THE END. I couldn't help but write some Pyro stuff. I hoped you like it was so hard to write the ideas in my head, as you know I was trying to think in English not in Spanish… anyway I've some new ideas dancing around my head so I hope everything turns out well and I could write something new soon. **_

_**Please, plase, please drop me a review!!  
Take care :)  
pennylane87**_


End file.
